Beyond this World
by Harada Akane
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke? Together? On a mission! Despite the fact that they despise each other they are determined to help two princess of different villages complete their father's wishs. GaaraxOc SasukexOc Rating will go up as chapters progress.


I have no muse to finish my other story so I'm starting a new one --; probably not the best thing at the moment but whatever.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the naruto characters featured in this story however, I do own Awayuki Sakura forever and always.

Please ignore any spelling mistakes or small errors :P

Enjoy 3

* * *

**-----**

"Sasuke." The older woman's voice echoed in the nearly empty study room. Onyx eyes lifted slowly as he rose from his sitting position. "I have a mission for you however, seeing as how the others are already out someone else from another village will have to accompany you." The blonde shifted lightly in her chair and rested back comfortably before glancing out the window. "I assume you have no objections. You have just returned after all, if you aren't up for-"

"no." He interrupted calmly. "I'll do it."

"Fine then. I'll explain only the necessary parts of the mission." Tsunade said looking back towards the young ninja. "You will be going to the village hidden in the mist where two princesses reside. You will escort them here and nothing more. It'll take a couple days to get there and back. I trust you know this is an A rank mission so help is and will be needed. I've already acquired that." The hokage finished off quickly and sat forward placing her cheek in the palm of her hand with a rather bored expression.

"I suppose I wont find out who this other ninja is until I leave right?" The raven haired ninja asked.

"Wrong. You are leaving tonight, you will find your team mate by the gates on your way out. You might not get along but I will not allow you screw this up got it? Those two girls are high on the status bar, they are merely coming here for their fathers." She hissed, sitting back and turning towards the window. "Go pack Sasuke, you leave in an hour."

He took it in for a long moment, looking at the back of the Hokages chair with a rather enraged expression before turning on his heel and escaping through the door. 'Might not get along? What the hell is that suppose to mean.' he questioned himself quietly while walking down the street his hands tightly locked in his pant pockets. It had been three years if not more since he stepped on Konoha's streets. Everything was same but somehow different in more ways then one. He had not spoken to Naruto or Sakura since he had made it back, luckily for him. It was rare not having Sakura following him around drooling he somewhat…missed it? Yeah right. He sighed heavily, placed his key in lock and opened the door to his house. "Not even back for a week and they send me on a mission. Funny how they can trust again so easily." Plopping down on the bed he watched the ceiling with narrow eyes. It was strange being back in the village after so many years had passed. Naruto, being the eager idiot that he was, wouldn't allow his best friend stay in the grasp of Orochimaru for long. Onyx eyes closed slowly as a small barely noticeable grin spread across his pale features. "….Baka.." He whispered lightly.

Sasuke could still remember the look on the annoying brats face when they locked gazes for the first time in three years. Tanned fingers rubbed his temples lightly before he sat up and began the short packing session. Since he was a child he knew better then to pack unnecessary things, he merely needed a backpack full for this one. Adjusting his vest he took one look around his apartment before he headed out. With the door locked he turned slowly only to face a pink haired jounin like himself. Onyx eyes focused on her emerald greens.

"I heard you were back." She said quietly which caused him to blink slightly at the delayed reaction and visit. Sakura normally would have been the first to see him however no one has come to look at the newly returned, stronger Sasuke.

"Sorry." He said coolly. Stepping around her he strode down the stairs with his hands pushed inside his pant pockets. Sasuke was never one for conversation especially with someone he didn't exactly find interesting. Lowering her head slightly she turned to watch him disappear around the corner only to whisper, 'Its good to see you too….sasuke' before she herself drifted off in the other direction.

Perhaps it was the lack of interest in Sakura that made Sasuke dislike her. She was weak in his eyes, unable to muster up the courage to fight when she was truly needed. However, over the past few years the only thing that approved was her massive amount of strength…nothing more. He sighed heavily, casually moving down the streets towards the village gates where a figure stood leaning up against the wall. Immediately his gaze hardened, his posture straightened and his fists clenched tightly, hidden within his pockets. He inhaled sharply and held his breath for a split second as his steps grew slower.

"Your late." A voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts of destruction and hate towards his new fellow teammate. Jaded green hues shifted slowly glancing towards the raven haired boy with distaste and disinterest in him in general. Pushing off the wall he stood, arms crossed with his kazekage outfit clinging to every inch of him. Though Sasuke still saw him as the threat that tried to destroy not only himself, but the entire village as well.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Sasuke pushed past him and began making his way into the forest. The faint footsteps behind him made it clear that Gaara was indeed the one who was helping him with this mission. "You're the Kazekage right? Why the hell are you out on a mission…shouldn't you be back at Sunagakure taking care of your village?" He asked glancing back at the red head.

Gaara was quiet, looking ahead with a blank expression and narrowed eyes. Like his teammate, he was not happy with his arrangement but he held a greater debt to Konoha then anyone could ever imagine. Sasuke sneered lightly and looked back ahead, his shoulders sunk with the awkward silence that surrounded them both. He sighed.

"Temari and Kankurou can take care of the village for a few days. I owe Konoha a lot." Gaara stated simply causing Sasuke to glance back at him one last time. His eyes narrowed slowly while his mind searched for any possibly reason as to why this demon was being…nice. He could remember the very day he was beaten and almost killed by this guy. Now he was nice and generous enough to offer a helping hand? His answer to Gaara was nothing more then a small shrug.

"Damn that old hag." Sasuke muttered quietly to himself while picking up the pace. The greater the distance between them the better. 'Well, it answers my question…now I know why she said I wouldn't get along with my teammate.'

* * *

Not great huh. I'm having trouble finding the inspiration I need to continue stories --; Currently writing chapter two so it should be up soon. This is pretty much all over the place but hopefully the plot will fall into play soon -.o; Hope you enjoy this. Please R/R! 


End file.
